1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction of data provided by a content provider, and more particularly, to a data reproducing method, data recording/reproducing apparatus and data transmitting method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, optical discs capable of recording large-scale data are widely used as recording media. Recently, a new high-density recording medium, e.g., Blu-ray disc (hereinafter abbreviated BD) has been developed to store video data of high image quality and audio data of high sound quality for long duration.
The high-density recording medium as a next generation recording medium technology is a next generation optical record solution provided with data remarkably surpassing that of a conventional DVD. And, many efforts are made to research and develop the BD together with other digital devices.
However, in reproducing external input signals and the high-density recording medium, since a preferable method of protecting content provided by a content provider has not been proposed or developed, many limitations are put on the development of a full-scale optical player despite the initiation of developing an optical player adopting high-density recording medium specifications.